My Beginning, Your Ending
by Anime Moon Jade
Summary: Once upon a time, warfare between the combined human military and the Four Fallen Gods rose to it's climax, and once it did, I knew this: My beginning will always be the Four Fallen Gods ending. Rated T for violence. Remake of my previous story, Gods and Summoners
1. OC Form and Prologue

**A.N:** Not to be arrogant or greedy, but I've noticed there are quite a few stories now that **accept OCs** , so since that happened, I'll take the honor and announce to you that **my story Gods and Summoners** (now discontinued) is the **first story** in the **Brave Frontier archieve to accept OCs**. Now there will be a form at the bottom of this chapter and if you submitted an OC for Gods and Summoners, then you'll have to submit it again. Because apparently I'm disorganized...oh yeah except **Garth Kaiser** because I already recieved his _very_ recently. Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _I was once told, long ago, of the tale of the Gods and Goddesses. They cared about the humans in which they have created, and they watched over them. They punished sinners, praised saints, and nourished their people. Everything was at peace. Until that day: rebellion broke out. Four of the strongest rebelling gods were the ones known to be involved in this incident the most._

 _The Four Fallen Gods._

 _Once upon a time, warfare between the combined human military and the Four Fallen Gods rose to it's climax, and once it did, I knew this: My beginning will always be the Four Fallen Gods ending._

 **OC Form:**

 **Name:** _First and Last name; middle name if your OC has it. Nicknames are appreciated for easier writing._

 **Gender:** _Female or Male?_

 **Age:** _Most likely needed. 15-19 are preferred ages however, any ages are eligible!_

 **Backstory:** _This can be short or long, so as long as it tells the tale about your Summoner's childhood_

 **Weaponry:** _Ranging from fists to stuff like magic-infused dragon-shaped sword._

 **Languages:** _The languages your Summoner can speak. Fluently, so no 'a little (Language)'_

 **Personality:** _You can use Dere system. For those of you who don't know: Tsundere is a term used to describe people who are cold and hostile at first however softens up a bit due to love towards somebody else. Yandere is a term uesd to describe people who seem kind and caring however due to obsession and/or possession, they start to get violent/insane and kill people to get who he/she wants. Kuudere is a term used to describe people who are callous and unemotional at first, however softens up a bit gradually. Dandere is a term used to describe people who are quiet/anti-social, however upon finding the right person, they'll start getting talkative/engaged in conversation/comfortable. You can use that and add in a few details to accompany that._

 **Appearance:** _Please be specific; include eye color, hair color, normal hair style, hair length, normal attire_

 **Units:** _I will not accept: Fei, Selena, Kajah, Phee or Ulkina. You don't have to have your Units be that of your Team, but it would be nice if you did._

 **Hobbies:** _One or more!_

 **Love Interest:** _Only one, and yes, it can be a Unit, but it can't be a mock unit_

 **Extra:** _Illnesses, disorders, other stuff, tendencies etc. Please let me know!_

* * *

I hope you enjoy My Beginning, Your Ending


	2. I

**Chapter 1**

I quickly shot out of my bed...again. I remembered the whole entire thing very clearly; it felt so realistic that I had felt the searing pain of a magic-infused spear stabbing through my chest. I remembered spitting out blood before awaking from my nightmare. "It's just a dream, but it can't be a dream...that spear must've belonged to the Goddess of Creation, Maxwell." I mused, "So could it be possible that she sent the dream as some kind of prophecy?"

Even after thousands of years have passed, warfare has still gone on...it was pain-staking. Generations suffered of grief due to the loss of their loved ones...because they were blood-bathed in their own blood. I took three deep breaths before I changed to my normal attire that I wore almost daily, a white button-up dress shirt, a baby blue skirt and slipped on my short, low-heeled brown boots. I combed my hair and pulled it into two pigtals. I arranged my blonde hair so that it would cover my left eye.

I then ambled toward the door of my little house, or cottage and took in the zephyr gently welcoming me with it's gentle breeze. A smile tugged on my lips as I walked down the pathway. That would lead to the prairie, in which monsters resided in. The goddess Tilith, when we had first met, was yelling at me to defeat these monsters, but to be honest, I thought they were cute.

That was when I heard a voice, somewhat familiar however also sounded so foreign at the same time. It was an echoing voice that spoke the words out slowly and clearly: _"Noelle Liu...I'll give you a piece of advice good for this pain-staking war world of Grand Gaia. The kindest, the cutest people...are often the most insidiously cruel."_

Considering this was a 'pain-staking war world,' that would indeed be very good advice. So with the help of Tilith, I summoned my Units, and defeated the monster. I walked through the prairie, memories filling my head of that time of the first encounter with my Goddess Guide.

Abruptly, I felt a sturdy little rock trip me. Well, I haven't changed over the last fifteen years; I'm still a klutz. I felt small hands grab me and a feminine voice. I recognized this voice as Tilith's: "Geez, Noelle." She shook her head as she continued, "You're strength Unit-wise has changed greatly since we first met, however it seems your clumsiness is still in tact."

"You think I haven't noticed that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So, what are you doing? This place is for beginners, and you know that just as well as I do now." Tilith tilted her head, curiosity glittering in her crystalline blue eyes. I smiled.

"This place for me, as of now, is a place of recollection." I replied quietly.

"Recollection?" Tilith repeated.

"Yes. It's a place where I can easily recall our memories, especially our first encounter; I'll never forget that day." I smiled slightly.

Tilith's facial expression abruptly changed, as if she had just remembered something rather important, "Noelle, have you made many friends recently?"

I hesitated. "Friends...?"

Tilith nodded, "At this point, having friends is pretty vital, Noelle. Things aren't as easy as they were when you first became a Summoner."

"I can't make friends very easily..." Noelle murmured.

Tilith smiled, "I know that. You were a stuttering mess when we first met because you were so shy. However there are more Summoners out there, and if you are able to make friends with them, you'll be able to consult that Summoner's leader to help you in combat. Not only that, your friend's leader skill will be activated."

I nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

Tilith smiled. "I've gotta go at this moment; Lord Lucius is calling me." She waved before disappearing, leaving me alone in the grassy plains, where I had first became a Summoner.

* * *

As I felt the breeze blow into my face, I couldn't help but think about that voice and who it was. There could be no way it was my inner voice; it sounded different...more bass-like voice, but it was still feminine.

Abruptly I felt a sharp sting on my ankle and I squeaked in pain. I felt a warm liquid seep out of the wound. Blood. I looked down to see a Mossy, it looked a little too aggressive. I tried running however the sharp pain that stung my ankle made me fall over and trip, landing on my face. I sat up and before I could hold out my hands to summon, the Mossy tackled me.

 _What's with this Mossy?_ I thought to myself. The Mossy growled and charged forward again, attempting to harm me again. Due to a little surprise and shock, I found myself frozen where I was, until I felt someone pick me up and jump back, distancing myself and the Mossy. I internally sighed in relief as I looked up at my savior.

He had black hair with streaks of white decorating his black hair. He wore a dark blue shirt and black pants. He had on silver armor boots. Over his shirt he wore an overcoat, with one half white and the other half black. In his right hand he held a sword emitting bright green and blue energy. In his other hand he held a battle axe, with the exact opposite features. The most striking feature to me though was the black sclera and the striking bright blue eyes.

The boy sighed as he mused, "Geez, saving humans like yourself is troublesome." He set me down and charged at the Mossy at inhuman speed and he shouted, "Xeno Verto!" There was a mixture of white and purple light. When it all dissipated, the Mossy was annihilated.

"M-May I ask for y-your name...?" I stammered.

"Kira." He curtly replied before a magic circle appeared beneath his feet and he disappeared. _He must be a Unit. With eyes like that, I know he isn't human...he must be a God of some sort._

"Are you okay?" A different voice murmured.

I looked up to see a boy three or four years older than me. He had black hair tied in a low ponytail. He has a mostly black attire with yellow complementing the black. By his side was a sheath of a katana, the hilt was visible. His eye color was obsidian. It intimidated me a little bit, however I managed a nod.

"K-Kira...saved me..."

He nodded and he introduced himself, "My name's Auren."

"Noelle..." I stood up and patted my skirt, getting the dust off.

Abruptly a voice shouted from the direction to the Cave of Flames, "Auren...best if you hurry up."

Sighing, Auren stood up and turned around, about to walk away, but I quickly grabbed onto his sleeve and he turned back, surprise barely glittering in his eyes. I was a little surprised I did it myself; I just let instinct take over me, I guess. "W-Will...we see e-each other a-again...?" I stammered and blushed. _I said that out loud..._

Auren paused for a moment before turning away, "Maybe," was his final word before he departed to the direction of the voice that had called out earlier.

* * *

 _Auren Ren_ belongs to **TrueDragon117**. Auren is fluent in four languages: **Tagalog, Bisaya, Japanese and English**

Units that have been taken:

 _Aaron, Raaga, Nemesis Gear, Toutetsu, Kira, Kurt_

 _Claire, Medina, Edea, Kagura, Rinon, Reis_

 _Rigness, Lario, Rowgen, Elmedia, Semira_

 _Quaid, Colt, Luther, Alyut_

 _Uda, Priscilla, Zephyr, Tridon_

I think that's it. Anyhow...I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review on how you feel. I'm a motivational person, so the more follows/favorites/reviews I get, the more quick I update.


	3. II

**Chapter 2**

I was recalling the time of when Auren and Kira have saved me. Auren must be one of those really elite summoners; those who have acquired high Arena ranks, like the Titan or Juggernaut and have extraordinarily strong Units. I smiled as I mused, "That escalated pretty quickly."

After a little bit of contemplating, I came to the conclusion to head toward the Cave of Flames, towards the direction where Auren had left. Initially, I walked at a slow pace, however as I was nearing the boiling cave, I eagerly picked up my pace, half expecting myself to be able to spot Auren. In fact, I was so eager that I had not noticed somebody walking in front of me, and I banged my head on her back.

The person, who just so happened to be a female, turned around so I could easily inspect her features. She had eyes the color of the night sky. To put in simpler words, black eyes. She had dark brown hair ( **A.N.:** I'm assuming she has brown hair because this OC is fluent in Spanish and French, and I usually find people of that ethnicity have brown hair) that went down to her shoulders. She had a white shirt, which fit her loosely and loose knee-length capris and wore ankle-high boots.

"I-I'm sorry..." I murmured an apology.

She narrowed her eyes and slightly tilted her head to the side. Her eyes glimmered with confusion. She doesn't speak English, huh? Well that makes things a lot harder than it should; I can't even apologize to her because I don't know what language or languages she speaks.

Abruptly she spoke, however I had to crane my neck in order to hear what she had to say: ( **A.N.:** I'm using Google Translate. I'll provide translations.) "¿Eres capaz de hablar español? (Are you able to speak Spanish?)"

I only knew a small amount of Spanish, however I recognized with she said 'hablar español.' That means 'to speak Spanish.' Since she asked that, I would bet she is saying something like, 'Can you speak Spanish?' In response, I shook my head.

She sighed and shook her head also. "Um," She said, "Me llamo Erica Suzuki. (My name's Erica Suzuki)"

Did she just say Suzuki? Isn't that a Japanese surname? If she can't even speak, much less _understand_ Japanese, then how come she has a surname like that? I pushed this question aside for later and introduced myself. I knew a little Spanish, so I just introduced to her in Spanish: "Me llamo Noelle Liu, encantada de conocerte. (My name's Noelle Liu, nice to meet you.)" That was as much Spanish as I knew.

She didn't respond, just looked around, and she suddenly grabbed a throwing knife and threw it toward the tree. There was a squeak and a thud, and we looked at each other before heading toward the source of the squeak. That's when I saw a girl who looked the same age as me. She had brown hair and gray eyes. She wore a pink and purple dress, with the same colored boots. Accompanying her dress, she wore a golden scarf and bow and she had black-rimmed glasses.

"Ça fait mal...(That hurt...)" The girl murmured as she dusted herself off.

"Alors, pourquoi avez-vous espionner sur nous? (Then why did you eavesdrop on us?)" Erica inquired as she narrowed her night-black eyes.

The girl smiled slightly as she replied: "Je suis juste curieux de voir ce que vous les gars parlaient. (I was curious to see what you guys were talking about.)"

Erica rolled her eyes. "Vous ariez pu tout juste de sortir. Si vous avet fait, je ne l'aurais pas eu à dû jeter le conteau sur vous. (You could've just come out. If you did, I wouldn't have had thrown that knife at you.)"

The girl paused for a moment before she replied, or that's what I think, "Savez-vous l'anglais? La jeune fille à côté de vous semble tout à fait abasourdi. (Do you know English? That girl next to you seems quite dumbfounded.)

Erica shook her head in response.

"Je vois... (I see...)" The girl nodded before she turned toward me, "My name is Emma of the Atharva Republic."

"N-Noelle..." I stammered my name.

"It's nice to meet you, Noelle." Emma smiled cheerfully.

Erica abruptly turned and left, however not before murmuring: "Il est agréable de vous rencontrer. (It's nice too meet you.)"

Well there's another chance to make friends gone by. Well, I still have Emma. This was probably gonna be my last easy chance to be able to gain a friend; Emma seems like a nice and kind person. I turned toward Emma and she looked back at me and slightly smiled. I smiled back and held out my hand, "Would you like to be friends, Emma?"

Emma looked at my hand and took it as she replied, "Of course, Noelle."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Another chapter done! Please don't worry as well that the OCs will not come together, all the OCs will eventually come together, sometime somehow.

Erica Suzuki belongs to **AwesomeRaven.** Erica is fluent in two languages: **Spanish** and **French**.

Emma Blanc belongs to **HoneySparky.** Emma is fluent in two languages: **English** and **French**.

I figured I'd add those two because they both can communicate with each other; they both know French. Noelle's fluent in **English** and **Chinese**. FYI, she just doesn't speak Chinese often because almost no OC (except her half-sister, Crystina) speaks Chinese. By the way, are you interested in me adding in Crystina or not? I'm just wondering.

Also sorry for the short chapter. It's just really exhausting consulting a translator and typing in those complicated symbols. Anyways, thank you for reading.

 **To RunAway:** Kira, Semira and Tridon and I _think_ Orna are all taken.

 _Please favorite if you like it, follow for updates (I have no updating schedule, so I may update tomorrow or in a year or anytime in between, so if you like this story, follow it sooner rather than later) and review about how you feel on the chapters!_


	4. III

**Chapter 3** _OC note for you all: I'm going in completely random order._

I had managed to persuade Emma to accompany me on this possibly long journey I'm going to embark on. Us two walked in complete silence for maybe three or four minutes, ambling down the dirt path until Emma spoke. "Noelle, have you ever been to the Imperial Capital Randall?" She inquired.

I was surprised at her abrupt question. The Imperial Capital Randall...I've only been there a few times. "I-I've been there a few times," I took a breath, "I guess mostly to recieve keys to go to the Jewel and Metal Parade...from Sera." I fiddled with my thumbs. To be completely honest: despite being a Summoner for a few years now, I have somewhat little knowledge about that place.

Emma nodded, "Sera, huh? She's a nice person, just a teensy bit too serious." Her fingers corresponded with the 'teensy bit' part. Well, I find that quite true; Sera is a nice person...it's just she pushes herself and sometimes does more than she has to, although I suppose that is a good thing. Not everybody is really willing to do more than the minimum amount of what their supposed to do.

When we had reached the end of the path, we found the Cave of Flames. I glanced toward Emma and I found her facial expression had changed. She looked like she was deep in thought. Then, suddenly, she was back to her normal cheerful self. "I just remembered," Emma said, "that there's a cafe around here. How about we go and check it out?" Her tone of voice was eager.

"Uhm..." I thought for a moment before replying, "s-sure, I-I don't see why not."

Emma smiled brightly as she grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and we headed toward the direction of the cafe, which just so happened to be right around the corner of the Cave of Flames.

I slowly approached the mahogany doors of the cafe and slowly pushed it open. There were only a few people there, however there were two particular ones that caught my attention: one was a girl with snowy white hair and has bright sky blue eyes. She had on a knee-length sundress and a blue jacket with white flats. Sitting across from her was a boy with black hair that goes down to his neck, and he has strikingly crimson red eyes. He wore a red T-shirt, black jeans and red sneakers.

"Hi," A girl with blonde hair pulled into a bun and was wearing a T-shirt with the cafe logo printed on the center of the T-shirt. She smiled at us, "Are you ready to order, or do you need a little more time?"

Emma nudged me. "Are you ready, Noelle?"

I smiled slightly and nodded. I turned toward the girl at the counter, who was patiently waiting for us, "I'll just have a small hot chocolate."

"And I'll have the same thing." Emma stated.

The girl nodded and typed in some things (our orders) and then looked back at us. "Alright, that will be twenty Zel please." Emma and I looked at each other and nodded before we each pulled out ten Zel from our pockets and handed it to the girl. She took it and put it in the register before grabbing to small cups and making the hot chocolate in which we had requested for.

After she was finished, she gestured toward us and we both headed toward our drinks and we both decided to sit near the window. To my surprise, we ended up choosing the seat closest to those two people whom stood out to me when we had first entered the cafe. The girl and I were close to back to back, and I felt like I had limited space. I turned around and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around, a surprised expression initially plastered upon her face, however quickly changed to one of happiness/relief. "Hi there."

"Hi!" Emma waved.

"U-Um...h-hi...I-I was just wondering...if...um..." I didn't really know how to describe it in an understandable way, and so I just gestured toward our touching chairs, hoping that the girl would get the sign.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized, bowing down. When she raised back up, she introduced herself: "My name's Angel, what's yours?"

" _Angel!"_ The black-haired boy hissed with gritted teeth. "ただクソランダム見知らぬ人に自分自身を導入しないでください、あなたは馬鹿! (Don't just f*cking introduce yourself to random strangers! You idiot!) **(1.)** "

"おやおや、来る、あなたは、悪魔過度に敏感である必要はありません. (Aw, come on, you don't have to be overly-sensitive, Akuma.) **(2.)** "

As the two kept arguing, Emma leaned in and murmured, "Are you able to understand them?"

I meekly shook my head as I replied, "No. I'm bilingual, so I can only speak two languages fluently, which is Mandarin Chinese and English."

Emma nodded. She turned toward the boy and girl who kept arguing in Japanese and said, "Alright, more introducing and getting to know each other, less arguing and yelling, 'kay? My name's Emma."

"M-My n-n-name's Noelle..." I bowed my head slightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma, Noelle!" She stepped on the boy's foot, causing him to wince. She turned to him and seemed to scold him. "少なくとも自分自身を紹介. (At least introduce yourself.) **(3.)** "

"性交のために... (For f*ck's sake...) **(4.)** " The boy face-palmed. Face-palms seem to be pretty common these days, no? "My name's Akuma." He muttered. He then turned to Angel, "There. You happy?"

"Yup." Angel replied smilingly. She then looked at the clock located at the entrance. "Oh well, we have to go, we have some...errands to take care of." Angel bowed, "It was nice meeting you, Noelle, Emma."

Akuma sighed exasperatedly, "言葉だけで、これらの愚痴を残します. (Just leave those b*tches alone.) **(5.)** " He grabbed Angel's hand and quickly went out of the cafe. Me and Emma both looked at each other and chuckled.

"Don't you think they're cute?" Emma inquired.

"Oh yeah." I replied.

* * *

 **A.N.:** _Angel Kiyo_ and _Akuma Kiyo_ belong to **xXCodeXx**. Angel and Akuma are fluent in 3 languages: **English** , **Japanese** and **Greek**. I used Google Translate so for those of you who are able to read Japanese (*wink wink* **TrueDragon117** ), don't go saying it's the wrong translations, or it's a weird translation, I used an inaccurate (ish) translator.

To **RunAway** : Fiora, Ivris, Zelnite, Fadhal and Elimo are all taken...sorry about that. If you, at anytime give up, I can choose Units for your OC, but they may be completely random/not the best Units.

Swear words: a letter has been replaced with an asterisk, as I am not comfortable with speaking, much less typing the full word down.

 **(1.)** Tada kuso randamu mishiranu hito ni jibun jishin o dounyuu shinaide kudasai, anata wa baka!

 **(2.)** Oya oya, kuru, anata wa, Akuma kado ni binkandearu hitsuyou wa arimasen.

 **(3.)** Sukunakutomo jibun jishin o shoukai.

 **(4.)** Seikou no tame ni...

 **(5.)** Kotoba dake de, korera no guchi o nokoshimasu.

 _ **Favorite** if you like this story, **Follow** for latest updates (I don't have an updating schedule, so I might update tomorrow or in a year or anytime in between, so if you like this story, better follow it sooner rather than later), and **Review** and tell me how you guys feel!_


	5. IV

**Chapter 3** _Note: I'm making the summoning methods the same as that in Gods and Summoners._

"Why does everybody seem to go the moment we meet them? It doesn't really make sense..." I murmured to myself, loud enough so that Emma could hear me. Auren showed that face indicating that he had something to do, and so he dismissed himself. Erica just left after we met her with an unknown reason, and for Akuma and Angel...they claimed they had 'errands' to take care of then took off like it would cost them their life if they didn't get it done.

So, now, once again it's just me and Emma. Then again, having Emma as company is nice; I usually get lonely and easily anxious...sometimes even paranoid (very rare occurance) whenever I'm alone. I hated that, so I always summoned my Units, even though Selena tells me not to summon too much whilst fighting with Ulkina, Kajah just does things on his own accord...so that leaves Phee and Fei. I've gotten used to Phee calling me an inferior monkey as well, so all is good when interacting with her.

"You should probably know the most logical reason about why all the summoners leave, Noelle," She replied after a long pause, "it's because their summoners. They have their life, whether they are working for the Akras Summoners Hall or their wandering summoners. I think, though, that considering all the Summoners tend to gather at certain places, such as the Imperial Capital Randall, I think you'll meet those people you met before again. So think on the bright side!"

I smiled, knowing that Emma was right. "Come to think of it, do you want to head over to the Capital Randall right now? I've got five gems in my pocket." I reached to the pocket of my skirt and pulled out five rainbow gems, which shimmered brilliantly in the sun that shined above us.

"Well, we're not all that far from the Capital Randall," Emma said, "but it's some good exercise after the cafe." _Acting optimistic once again, I see._ I thought to myself, smiling. We looked ahead of us and we walked to the Capital Randall at a slow but not fast pace.

* * *

"Mmm..." Emma stretched her arms out as she continued. "It's been a while since I've been here. The most I've ever been to was the Atharva Republic!" She walked down the streets toward the summoning building. Once we had reached the tall golden building, Emma took the left door, and I took the right, and we pushed together, so that it created the full opening.

After I had reached the summoning building, I inserted five gems and summoned, with a red door appearing in front of me. I then pushed it, and the person who came out through the doors was a girl with silver, more like bleached purple hair flowing down her back. She wore a black head armor with horns protruding from the top. She wore purple on the top half and the sleeves being black. The long skirt was also black, and the bottom seemed to be ripped.

There were only two things that surprised me: the skeletal left hand which held a blue orb of fire, and her crimson red eyes, which glowed as well. In her right hand, she held a purple sword with a golden blade and blue fire emitted from the edge.

"My name's Lira...a half-demon." Oh, that explains the glowing red eyes and skeletal left hand and arm...

"And my name's Noelle; it's nice to meet you, Lira." I nearly put all my effort in not stuttering. I held out my hand, which seemed to surprise Lira. "Why do you look so surprised? It's natural that we shake hands after two people meet, right?"

"N-No...it's not really like I'm surprised or anything," Lira retorted, "but that's the first time someone has ever done such an action in front of me; the people either shrink back in fear because I'm a half-demon or they just run away and don't look back." I felt a surge of pity run through my body, however shoved it out, knowing that Lira would probably hate me for pitying her. After all, not many people like being pitied.

Lira, after taking a breath, reached her hand out and shook it gently yet firmly. I smiled warmly at her. "Welcome to the team, Lira."

* * *

"Well, well. That was fun." Emma mused smilingly.

"I agree, but do you feel...or should I say, sense that?" I asked. The feeling I was feeling right now was one that I could not put into words. However it felt weird, as if this burning yet soothing sensation was weighing down on my shoulders. I looked around, trying to find the source of who would be capable of emitting such a feeling. Just when I thought no one was around, Emma squeaked.

"Noelle...did you see that?" She gasped. "It was just like a whisk of white and blue mixed together, but I swear, it wasn't my imagination."

"First," I said, "calm down and speak more slowly, and second, I believe you." I looked at Emma's direction, which I assumed is the place where she saw 'a whisk of white and blue mixed together.'

This time, I saw it for myself, but I was pretty speedy, despite my clumsiness. I ran and grabbed one of the figure's wrist, and...she gasped. The other one...who was also a girl, stopped and looked back, surprise was plastered on her deep blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl who I held on to asked a little bluntly.

"I-I...uh..." Mustering up my courage, I just spoke my name, "N-Noelle..." I looked down, my blonde locks covering my blue eyes.

The girl's eyes seemed to soften up a bit however her facial expression remained the same as she introduced herself as well, "My name is Rin. Rin Ginchiyo." I looked up and inspected her features: she had short silver hair with a longer left-side bang, and she had fair skin tone. Her attire contained of a white tunic accompanied by a pair of black shorts and she wore a necklace with an opal attached to it. Her eye color was a striking red, which slightly surprised me, however I stayed calm externally.

"My name's Madia." The blue-haired girl introduced. If I could describe her in one word, I guess I'd say mystical.

"It's nice to meet you, Madia, Rin." I managed without stuttering.

 _Ask them, ask them, ask them!_ My mind kept repeating those two words, and I took a deep breath, gathering up my courage. Rin and Madia glanced at each other, confused at my action. I then asked them, "U-Uh...yeah...w-w-would you l-like to c-come w-with us...?"

"'Us?'" Rin inquired.

"Well, I have a companion, her name's Emma. She's a nice and optimistic girl; I think you'll enjoy her." I explained.

Rin and Madia looked at each other. Madia shrugged and Rin faced me. I waited for an answer patiently, twirling a lock of hair around my index finger. I sighed in relief...as both of them nodded their heads at the same time.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Shoutout! To **TrueDragon117** I swear TD117 is the _most_ helpful lore translator on FanFiction dot net. She translated a whole lot of lore for me and I can't thank her enough! Without her, I would probably have to wait until I actually find the English version because I can't read Japanese.

Alright, guys! First of all, there's a new citizen in the FanFiction community, and her username is Riiiiin-chan218. So as a welcome gift to her, I decided to add in her OC in this chapter! Anyhow! **Rin Ginchiyo** belongs to **Riiiiin-chan218**. Rin is fluent in: **English, Chinese** (Finally an OC who can speak Chinese...other than my two OCs, I gotta say, about 90 percent of OCs submitted...one of the languages was **Japanese**.)

Anyways, after Rin joins...guess who will next...I think Akuma and Angel (belongs to **xXCodeXx** ), just because I love writing Akuma's tsun-tsun about seeing Noelle, the all-time most clumsy Summoner! Heh heh heh...

Alright, well to **FrozenHydra** : Your OC will be added in later, right now I'm tryin' to think of ideas to get Rin and Drake together...

 **RunAway:** Rosetta and Alyut are taken, but all the rest is fine. It's alright with four Units, so you're fine now! :D

 **Rediron101:** Since Holy Thunder Eze is taken, I'll do Omega Behemoth.

 _Favorite if y'all like like it, Follow for updates to come and Review and tell me how y'all feel. I appreciate feed-back here!_


	6. V

**Chapter 5 : ? P.O.V.** (sorry I messed up the label on the last chapter. This will be short; an introduction to another OC.)

I ambled slowly into the Arena. Sometimes they really give out easy people to beat. Sighing to myself, I kept flipping through the different Summoners, observing their rank and how many battles they've won or lost. Sometimes, they even revealed the amount of points they had. Right now I was at the Legend rank, one of the more elite, however is pretty rookie-level compared to the highest, which is Radiant Saint, with 2,297,000 points.

After a bit of searching, I found a Summoner, her rank was an Hellhound, two ranks ahead of my own. Deciding that facing that of a higher rank was much more fun than that of a lower rank (plus if I beat that girl, I'll gain more points than average). I sent a request and almost immediately she accepted and we both were told to go in the third room, as the first and second were occupied.

I walked through the doors and ambled down the hallway. Once I had reached the battlefield, on the opposite side of me, I saw a girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a light green dress which turned to white at the edges, and she wore brown short boots. She smiled as she summoned her Units, which just so happened to be a mix of light and dark: Kikuri, Mifune, Grahdans, Themis and Maxwell.

"Hmm..." I smirked as I also summoned my Units: Zellha, Hadaron, Arus, Alpha and Tora. When the referee said to begin, the Units immediately clashed. Sadly Summoners weren't allowed to participate. I silently prompted my Units go hit them and win. Tora and Alpha were beating Maxwell gradually, Zellha took on Kikuri and Mifune and Hadaron and Arus teamed up against Grahdans.

In the end, with quite a bit of injuries, we won. The girl looked slightly surprised however smiled. "Nice job!" She complimented before she called her Units off and walked out of the battlefield. I smirked before also calling off my Units and heading out. Once I had checked my Arena status, I realized thanks to that Arena battle, I raised my rank to an Archfiend.

I walked up towards the desk and showed the screen. The man looked at it before nodding. "So you reached the Archfiend, eh? Congratulations, bud!" He fumbled through the cabinet until he found what he wanted. His face beamed as he held out three gems. "Your next re-"

I interrupted him, snatching the gems. "I know: the next reward is Thief Gloves." I turned and walked away, putting the gems in my pocket. I then walked out of the Arena, left with a thought: _Is the Arena really right for me...?_

* * *

During the time when I wandered the forest, I sat against the tree...ending up thinking about my family; who was known for their crimes. Because of them, I also did it. It was influence, plus my parents sort of prompted me to anyways. I gritted my teeth, trying to push the thought away from my head. _Why the hell am I thinking about my family now, of all the times?_

I swore to myself...in Swedish, "Knulla här... (F*ck this...)" I buried my face in my hands until I heard footsteps. Immediately growing wary...maybe more wary than I had to, I hid behind the tree and pretty much eavesdropped on the...three-sum group. One of the girls had blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and her hair was arranged in a way to cover her left eye. She had blue eyes and wore a white button up shirt and a baby blue skirt.

Another girl had brown hair and gray eyes glowing enthusiastically. She wore a pink and purple dress and the same-colored boots. She wore a golden scarf and bow and had black glasses.

The third girl was quite petite compared to the other two and she had silver hair and she wore a white tunic with black shorts and her eyes were a crimson red, which surprised me; I usually find people with silver hair have blue eyes rather than red, but whatever, not that I really cared.

"Did you guys..." The brown-haired girl trailed off.

"Yeah." The white-haired girl bluntly replied.

"I-I'll g-go and check it...out..." The blonde said hesitantly however did what she promised to do. I tried looking for a hiding spot, however, the girl had already spotted me. She smiled genuinely at me, which made me slightly cringe however kept a mostly calm composure. "My name's Noelle." The blonde introduced herself. _What's with her, introducing herself to people she doesn't even know..._

The other two came in and also introduced themselves. "My name's Rin." The silver-haired girl stayed completely emotionless as she introduced herself, sort of like a robot, which caused me to inwardly laugh at her monotony.

"My name's Emma, nice to meet you!" The brown haired girl waved enthusiastically. "What's your name?"

I sighed, "Tch, it's none of your business." I was already irked at the three of them. _They're complete idiots._ I then walked away, which gradually yet steadily turned into a sprint.

* * *

 **A.N.:** This OC (I'm not revealing the name yet) belongs to **FrozenHydra**. He is fluent in **Swedish** and **English**. Alright so Frozen: apparently I realized Kuda was taken but I never mentioned it so what I did is I replaced Kuda with Tora. That will be changed, don't worry. Anyways:

This chapter is meant to be short; I'm going on a camping trip so I won't be able to work on the next chapter until Monday so yeah...

 _ **OC DEADLINE!: July 6th!**_

 **Rediron101:** Actually I think Michele is taken, sorry. If you have any other back-ups then you can send them in and I'll see whether their taken or not

 **BlackLapis81:** Okay, I sorta got confused on the postscript, so yeah :lol:

 **Guest:** Oh yeah heheh hehe :D

 _Favorite if you like it, Follow for updates to come and Review and tell me how you feel!_


	7. AN: Clarifications

Alright, let me get this straight: for those of you who are wondering when I'm adding your OC in, please be patient; I'm trying my best. Although I won't say your OC will appear in the earlier chapter, I can say that your OC will appear. If you've read the chapters, then you noticed that I've said that I'm going in completely random order.

Secondly, updates. I have camp and after camp I do homework, therefore I am not able to do any writing this week until Saturday. I apologize for the wait. So just please be patient with me this week. I'm gonna go work on the next chapter most likely on either Friday or Saturday. Once the school year for this year starts again, updates will sadly be slower.

This story will be intended to be a long story, unless I decide to discontinue it, which at this rate, is very unlikely, thanks to all you guy's support. Anyhow, if you read this, then kudos for you! Also another thing: I'm no longer accepting OCs, so don't go submitting your OC to me anymore; the deadline has already passed.

This story, My Beginning, Your Ending, is a remake of my last story, Gods and Summoners. Please keep note of that. Thank you and have a great rest of your day/evening,

Anime Moon Jade


	8. VI

**Chapter 6**

I sighed at the moment in which we had let yet another chance slip by...but his attitude...he seems to hold a strong and competitive personality, which certainly isn't a bad thing, but that could lead to easy embarrassment and over-confidence. He didn't even want to introduce himself to us. "What're you sighing about? C'mon, smile!" Emma prompted.

I knew that if I didn't smile, then Emma would pester me for eternity and so I pulled a slight smile. Rin looked at us with unemotional ruby red eyes. Once we had all grown silent, that was when Rin spoke up. "It's alright, Noelle."

"I am alright. It's just that we've met so many Summoners, but they just come and go. I keep missing my chances at making friends." I paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm just...bad at making friends."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "So what your telling me is that because of that encounter with that guy, you're just going to give up on all of this? Even if I hadn't known you for a long time, I know you are capable of doing better than just sighing and babbling about giving up."

After Rin's mini lecture, I started to brighten up a bit. She was right; I was capable. I wasn't the one to give up. I smiled and nodded as we walked down the path. Abruptly Rin pushed me and Emma into the bushes and she summoned a boy with black hair and crimson red eyes. He had slightly pale skin tone and wore mostly black complemented with red and gold. In his hands he held twin swords with glowing blue symbols carved on the blade. The blade emitted dark energy, which formed into two dark dragons. Rin gestured toward the monster, "Go."

The black-haired boy disappeared and quickly reappeared in front of the monster and slashed at it at inhuman speed. The monster was immediately annihilated. Well, that wasn't surprising at all; if I could compare the boy and the monster: the boy was a dragon and the monster was a bug incinerated by the dragon, meeting it's unfortunate fate.

Me and Emma slowly walked out of the bushes, still gaping at the boy's strength. "Um," Emma inquired, putting on a non-forceful smile, "What's your name, if I may ask?"

"Eru. Twin Dragons Eru." The boy rather curtly introduced himself before turning to Rin. "Need more help?"

When Rin shook her head, Eru nodded and a magic circle appeared beneath his feet and he disappeared. _If Rin has a Unit like this, then it would be extremely easy to annihilate monsters...well...maybe...Auren and his partner Kira were really strong too, easily rivaling and most likely surpassing Rin._

"That was so cool!" Emma exclaimed, her eyes glimmering with eagerness and admiration. She had a huge smile plastered on her face and from where I was standing I could easily feel the aura that Emma emitted at the moment.

"We don't have time for admirations now," Rin dismissed bluntly, "because monsters could be by your feet any moment now." She looked around, caution clearly marked in her eyes.

Emma pouted however Rin, despite being blunt, was actually right. This world, which was war-ridden, could very easily still have monsters waiting for the right time to ambush and even kill Summoners...which, I should say, is very rare.

Once we decided we had chatted enough while standing where we were, we walked. Until a scream was heard. A scream not of pleasure, oh no, obviously not. It was the exact opposite: it was a scream of sheer agony.

* * *

Once we had reached the source of the scream, I was surprised to find Akuma and Angel fighting a mysterious girl. Why I say mysterious? Because she concealed all of her features. Her face was concealed with a full mask, which was white with black features seemingly painted on the mask. She wore a long-sleeved white dress that covered everything. Accompanied with the dress was a hood, so I couldn't see her hair. Her hands were gloved as well.

Angel was wounded: a shoulder wound was inflicted on her and blood was seeping out of the wound. She clutched the wound as she looked solemnly at the masked girl, who was completely silent, however watched Angel as she suffered.

"Who the f*ck are you!?" Akuma yelled, gritting his teeth. He had his great sword unsheathed and he charged at the masked girl. The girl stood there and actually took the hit. _Wh-What the...why'd she take the hit... ...?_

Akuma yanked the sword out. Blood stained the sword and dripped to the ground, however the masked girl stayed where she was. She then raised her hand, and she summoned chain sickles, the blade was glowing blue. She then _teleported_ behind Akuma and slashed it, causing Akuma to wince and hiss in pain. The masked girl then backed away, as if guilty of hurting Akuma.

Angel had tears surfacing as she yelled his name desperately, " _Akuma!_ "

"I-I'm going to help them..."

Rin looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Are you serious about this, Noelle?"

Emma also seemed doubtful. "I think their fine..."

"They're obviously not. I'm going to go and help them. Besides, I have a weapon used for medium-ranged attacks." I insisted. Even though Akuma was rude on the first day me and Emma met the two, I didn't want them to die. I revealed myself and summoned a scythe which also glowed an aquamarine color. In a second, I had the scythe cutting her throat.

The masked girl turned toward me and seemed to hesitate. I was panting as I pulled the hilt of the scythe towards me so then the scythe dug deeper in her throat. "Who are you?"

She stayed silent, however she dropped her sickle, and mid-way down it disappeared after being surrounded by a sphere of water. She then backed away from the blade, towards me. Angel and Akuma looked at us two in utter surprise: Angel's eyes were wide while Akuma was gaping at them, an expression of unbelief glittering in his crimson eyes.

I was utterly surprised myself. Once she was far enough away from the blade, she quickly retreated toward the woods and before I could call out for her to come back and demand her speak her name, she was already gone, as if she was never there from the start. That's when Emma and Rin walked out and stood directly on either side of me.

My scythe disappeared and the next thing I knew, I ran to Akuma and Angel to see if they were alright. Rin then approached them and said, "One of my Units is a healer. I'll heal them." She summoned a girl with green hair pulled into pigtails. She was sitting on a moose and birds were scattered around, flying in a carefree manner. She wore a green dress and green shoes. Rin handed her a fujin potion and she drank the contents then shouted, "Mother Nature's Gospel!"

Green light surrounded Akuma and Angel and the wounds healed to nothing but a scar. Angel sighed in relief as Rin helped both Angel and Akuma up. "Thank you," Angel said, "we really owe you three. Noelle, Emma and..." She trailed off.

"Rin Ginchiyo."

"Rin." She smiled. "Is there any way we can repay you?"

"そこに彼女は再び行きます... **(1.)** (There she goes again...)" Akuma rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Now it was Angel's turn to roll her eyes as she bonked Akuma in the head, causing him to hiss. "どのような地獄のためにということでした!? **(2.)** (What the h*ll was that for!?)"

Angel raised a brow and turned back to us, waiting patiently for an answer. In my peripheral vision, I saw Emma and Rin shrug their shoulders somewhat nonchalantly, which left me to request:

"Become our friend, and join us."

Akuma immediately replied, "There's no way in hell we're do mmph!" Angel covered Akuma's mouth.

"Of course, we'd love to. As for Akuma...don't worry about him; he's just afraid that I'll get hurt again, but I know for sure that you three are strong and kind people, so I have no concerns regarding tagging along with you all." She smiled genuinely. She grabbed Akuma's hand and dragged him while Akuma cursed in a different language...which was neither Japanese nor English.

Emma was laughing herself off, Rin was watching them with interest and I smiled as we followed them toward a new adventure. However as we walked away, I had questions spinning in my mind. The question I want answered the most is this:

 _Who is the masked girl?_

* * *

 **A.N.:** I made this chapter longer than usual. **Who do you think the masked girl is?** I think xXCodeXx knows the answer because I told everything to Code. Also thank you guys for your patience with this chapter.

 **(1.)** Soto ni kanojo wa futatabi ikimasu...

 **(2.)** Dono youna jigoku no tame ni to iu kotodeshita!?

 **Rediron101:** I don't think he's taken...

 _Favorite if you like the story, follow for more updates to come (I have a scattered updating schedule) and obviously Review! Review on how you feel!_


	9. VII

**Chapter 7**

Me, Emma, Rin, Angel and Akuma all walked in complete and awkward silence. Which, on my part at the least, was a good thing. I still need to figure out who is the masked girl? She seemed to hesitate in front of me, and it certainly wasn't normal for her to be attacking everyone but me. _Am I in some way special to her? Does she need me for her own purposes?_

"Hey," Akuma huffed, "you've been at a daze for like a trillion years. Mind telling us what's gotten in that brain of yours?" Angel glared at Akuma in a warning manner before glancing over at me and throwing an apologetic look.

I nodded, "I was thinking about the masked girl. She hesitated, even dropped her weapons...it's just strange; one moment she's in a killing mode, the next...she just drops her weapon as if none of that ever happened."

"F*ck the masked girl." Akuma snapped. "She really needs to stop acting like a f*cking mysterious and quiet girl and open up for once in her god-damn life!"

Angel shook her head, frowning. "Let's not worry about the masked girl; chances are that we'll meet her again. This forest we're in right now is sort of like a loop anyways. People easily get lost, because the trees surround you no matter where you look. Should she be human, then she should at least get lost and that would slow her down considerably."

Angel brought up a good point, and Rin agreed. "I think we should keep going. This trail should lead us out of here. If it doesn't, then my second guess..." She paused, "...would be that it would take us right where we started."

We nodded in agreement and we all walked in somber silence, with Rin leading the group. As we were walking, the forest kept getting darker and darker and it was starting to give me the uncomfortable chills down my spine.

Emma then stopped abruptly and called out in a trembling voice, "Wh-Who's there!? Show yourself!" She looked around, dilating fear glittering in her shiny silver eyes. _Why is she trembling...?_

Almost immediately after this thought, I heard a whisper coming from behind me: "Tenebris est Sudárium... (Darkness is our shroud...)"

I couldn't understand a word, and I didn't have time to think about it, because I felt someone grab onto my wrist and pull me. I screamed and I heard the others call my name, however they too seemed to be cut off. _Who is dragging me...what if their trying to lead me deeper in the darkness?_ I closed my eyes, cold sweat taking over.

"Are you awake?" I heard a quiet masculine voice whisper. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked up to see a boy maybe a little younger than me with crimson red hair, wore an outfit that made him look like a shinobi...or a ninja. On his back was a sheath for a katana, with the hilt visible, indicating that the katana was in it's sheath. He had a dark skin tone.

"Who...are you...?" I murmured, letting curiosity dominate my self-control for asking such an out-of-the-blue question.

"Oboro." He introduced himself briefly. He helped me up and pointed towards the rest. "I assume those are your friends?"

"Yes...yes they are. Were you the one who saved me?"

Oboro shook his head and looked at a girl with raven black hair which flowed down her back. Since her back was toward me, I could not inspect her facial features. She wore a travelling cloak and has a quiver slung over her back with a bow. _She specializes in long-range attacks, huh?_

"Oh..." I wiped my eyes to get rid of the partially blurry vision and I shouted, "Hi!"

The girl turned around and looked at me, surprise plastered on her face for just a moment before she recovered. She had beautiful violet irises and her hair covered her right eye. She wore a cloth shirt and track pants. "Hi." She murmured in greeting before approaching me slowly. "So you're awake?"

"Y-Yeah...I-I just w-w-wanted to...to thank you."

"No need to." She brushed some dirt off her pants and looked at me, saying your welcome non-verbally. _She acts like Rin in a way...their bluntness is sort of similar...who were those people...kuuderes. People who act blunt and unemotional._

"O-Oh...well thanks a-anyways." I took a deep breath and managed a smile.

She looked away and nodded. She then turned to Oboro and nodded, a weird glint was seen in her eye. Oboro nodded back and disappeared after being surrounded by dark magic. _A Unit..._

She turned back to me. "If you can take care of your friends, then I'll take my leave." She glanced at me before turning and retreating to the forest. She was a fast girl: one moment she was next to me, the next moment she's gone like a ninja or assassin speeding off into the night.

I rubbed the back of my head, _What a strange girl_ , I thought as I headed to my friends and waited for all of them to gain back their consciousness.

* * *

 **? P.O.V.**

I leaned my back against the tree to support myself. I had my right hand over my chest, attempting to calm down my wildly beating heart. I thought back to that time to the previous battle. That girl who had put a scythe to my throat...there was no doubt about it; that blonde-haired girl...she must be my half-sister my mother kept on rambling about when I was little.

I took off my mask and looked at it. Although I don't regret concealing all my features, I still felt as though that hiding my identity was probably unnecessary. Sighing while ruffling my hair, I stood up again and walked deeper into the forest.

 _What a confusing forest_ , I thought to myself. I put my mask back on and kept walking in a silence which I find comfortable; I was never really into loud people, however it's not as though I despised loud people. Sometimes they were just plain crazy, that's all. Actually, I admit myself that I'm pretty insane. Why? The answer is simple: I killed my father.

While laughing, should I add. Chuckling to myself, I suddenly felt an urge to go and confront that blonde-haired girl whom I presumed to be my half-sister. I caught a leaf in my hand and I looked at it before crushing it, harrassing it and then dropped the remnants on the ground. With an evil smirk plastered upon my face, I murmured in a sickly sweet voice:

"Are you ready, my cute little half-sister...? Because I'm _coming for you_ ~"

* * *

 **A.N.:** Yeah, well...I'm holding a birthday party on Saturday, therefore I won't be able to update this on Saturday. My birthday is July 22nd, so please restrain saying happy birthday in the reviews until it is July 22nd. So let me give a little clarification:

The masked girl is not necessarily intended to be an enemy. That's just her personality.

 _ **ALSO!**_ I wrote a short story about Noelle and her Units...it's calle y. I appreciate feedback on that story, so if you can, review and tell me whether I did good or bad.

 **Rediron101:** I'm lovin' the enthusiasm! :D

 _Favorite if you like it, follow for more updates (I have no updating schedule; I'll update at random) and REVIEW and tell me how y'all feel!_


	10. Rambles, AN, Questions and Preview

This contains: rambles (you can read them if you want they're pretty random :lol:), Author's Note, Questions (get to know you better) and best of all: a **preview to the next chapter!**

 ** _Rambles (a.k.a. Random Stuff)_**

Sorry if this comes to be a surprise to y'all, but I'm a fan of otome games. Now hopefully you know what that means but for those of you who don't: an otome game, simply put, is like a story with you, the heroine choose one of the boys and you eventually fall for him. Throughout the game, they'll throw choices at you and depending on which choice you make, you go towards a ending.

Usually in an otome game there's three endings: Love Ending (you two really love each other and you kiss, have sex, etc.), Good Ending (you developed an extremely strong bond with the boy and you two happily hang out together), and Bad Ending (Either you die, or they die...or somehow it ends in a tragedy)

The ending names can be different depending on which otome game it is. For example, for Diabolik Lovers, the Love Ending equals Vampire Ending, the Good Ending equals Manservant Ending and the Bad Ending equals the Brute Ending. (Those are pretty easy ending names to memorize :lol:)

So I play the English Otome Games on the iPhone. I've only played a few, because the majority you have to purchase (I feel like throwing my phone when they say you have to pay 4.99 for one Main Story batch and then another like 2.99 for the endings per character and I'm just like what the heck that's like...going way overboard. Why do we have to pay like seven dollars for one character...?) and so that leaves limited choices.

So far I've played Destiny Ninja and Ninja Assassin. So now I'm working on another game called Blood in Roses+ ... ...and I swear that game is like a drug; it's a good game, and it's torture. Why? Because one story ticket (the thingies you have to have in order to read the story) is (somewhere around) 150 (equal to 1500 tokens which I don't even think you can purchase story tickets with tokens) coins, which coins...you have to purchase with real money. Or otherwise you're gonna have to wait four hours.

 _Four..._ **4** **hours**! Not seconds, nor minutes but hours. Do the Shall We Date? company realize how much torture their giving the people who play that otome game? For those of you who haven't heard of it...the prologue is on YouTube. It'll tell you everything you need to know on there. They also have summaries on blogs on stuff.

Also I'm starting to get into the topic of Elsword. It's a pretty popular Korean (I think?) game which has been translated to different languages, including English. I think Elsword x Aisha is pretty popular, Add x Eve, Lu x Ciel (their already together anyways...), etc.

I first found out about the game when Add was just released and I thought he was a pretty interesting character. He saved Eve (because he technically had to if he wanted to have successful experiments) and so he got accepted into the El Search Party (or something like that). However he's not really part of the Party; instead he 'secretly follows' the bunch, observing Eve and trying to capture her (he can't capture her because of the protection of the Party).

'Secretly follows...' that's basically a stalker, but you know, saying 'secretly follows' is way better than saying, 'Add is stalking Eve, waiting for an opportunity to capture her.' :lol: it sounds funny.

 ** _Author's Note_**

I'm sort of running into a writers' block. I mean, yeah, I do have the next chapter planned out, but what I'm trying to figure out is how the masked girl should reveal herself. I don't want it having to be like she just willingly accepts and takes off the mask, nor do I wanna have it accidental. Although her true identity won't be revealed until the more later chapters, I wanna get ideas now so then you guys won't have to wait so long.

So if you have any ideas, please Private Message me, or if you don't have an account, you can Kik me (my Kik is CrystalTail), Instagram (crystalgem072202), Quotev (Fallen Moon -or- AnimeTV), e-mail me (I have a gmail account. Before the 'at' symbol is this: mewlettuce4).

 ** _Questions  
_** _Note: italics are my answers._

1\. What are your initals of your real name?  
 _CJL_

2\. What book are you reading right now?  
 _The Novice by Taran Matharu_

3\. What do you like most about My Beginning, Your Ending?  
 _That's something I think y'all should answer._

4\. Who's your favorite Brave Frontier Unit? Only one!  
 _Semira_

5\. What level are you for Brave Frontier?  
 _I don't even remember myself what level I'm on... ... ..._

6\. What's your favorite song?  
 _Little Apple (Xiao Ping Guo) by the Chopstick Brothers_

7\. What is your favorite subject in school?  
 _Math_

8\. What's the most unusual thing you've ever eaten?  
 _Mooncake._

9\. Who would you ship Noelle with?  
 _I know in **xXCodeXx** 's story, **Battlefield Domination** , Noelle shipped with a boy named Kuroi :lol: but in this story I have no clue... ... ...Auren, Akuma...maybe others..._

10\. On a rating of 1-5, 1 being 'she's the worst ever' and 5 being 'she is so cool and bada*s,' what is your rating on the masked girl?  
 _I would rate myself a 3 or a 4. What's your rating...?_

11\. What's your 2 Stars and 1 Wish for My Beginning, Your Ending?  
 _This is also something y'all can only answer. For those of you who don't know, the 2 Stars are 2 things I excel/did really good at with the story and the 1 Wish is one thing you would like me to do better on. Only one thing and don't make it sound insulting. I'm sensitive so I cry at insulting reviews. Yes, it's true. So just...don't insult._

12\. What is a story I should definitely read (on fanfiction dot net)? It can be in the Brave Frontier or any other category)  
 _Answer it._

 _ **Preview of Next Chapter  
** Note: This may not be from the very beginning._

"Why can't you just state your name!? Why can't you just speak?" I shouted over the huge commotion. The masked girl was fighting literally everybody at once...no...she was taking _all_ their hits. Yet she didn't seem affected by it. She raised her hand abruptly, summoning her sickle and spun with her sickle outstretched in front of her, creating a ring of water. The ring then expanded, hitting everybody.

Once everybody lost consciousness due to the impact/blood loss, she turned to me and I fearfully took a step back. I summoned my scythe and gripped it tightly. The masked girl, in an instant, was right in front of me. Due to surprise, I dropped my scythe and she lifted her mask just enough so that her mouth was revealed.

To my utter surprise, she spoke for the _very first time,_ in Chinese: "你不需要你的薄弱朋友，你为什么不跟我走？难道你想帮我宰了 (You don't need your weak friends, why don't you come with me? Do you wanna help me slaughter them?)"

I understood what she said, and she started giggling maniacally. I mustered up all my courage and said, "No...I-I-I won't help you sl-slaughter th-them..."

The girl frowned then her hands wrapped around my neck. She then whispered sickly sweet in my ear:  
"然后，你最好死了，我可爱的小同父异母的妹妹 (Then you're better off dead, **_my cute little half-sister_**.)"


	11. VIII

**Chapter 8** _Note: modifications were made from the preview. It's still similar though._

Walking down the forest initially felt relaxing, especially to just enjoy the green scenery, however I was now scared, paranoid. I couldn't throw the image of the masked girl out of my mind. I took a few deep breaths, which caught the attention of the others. "Noelle," Emma said, tilting her head to one side, "Is there something wrong? Is the masked girl bothering you?"

"She..." I paused, looking away anxiously.

"Stop thinking about her for once in your god-damn life! We're gonna end up beatin' her up anyways!" Akuma chimed in, rolling his eyes in an exasperated manner. Angel smiled slightly and nodded rather vigorously.

"Well, it's not just her. I'm bothered by the fact that she hesitated, she _spared_ me. I mean, isn't that a little strange...she attacked everyone here except me..." By habit, I twirled a lock of my blonde hair around my fingers.

I then shook my head, shaking myself out of my thoughts. Abruptly, Akuma ran behind me, unsheathed his sword and swung it at an incredible speed. I heard a not-so-painful (in fact, it was the exact opposite) laugh. "哦？你在这里有什么猛烈的男孩，诺伊尔. (Oh? What a violent boy you've got here, Noelle.)"

"你怎么知道她的名字? (How do you know her name?)" Rin bluntly inquired, glaring fiercely at the masked girl.

"啊! 我很害怕! 不! (Ah! I'm so scared! Not!)" She laughed like a lunatic as she charged for Rin. She summoned her sickles and had the blade at Rin's neck in less than a second. _She's so fast...what's with this girl anyways? Why is she wearing a mask...?_

"Oh no you f*cking don't!" Akuma screamed. I could feel anger boil up in him as he lifted up his sword and prepared to slash it downwards, however, the masked girl was agile and she slashed her sickle across his chest. Akuma gritted his teeth and clutched his chest.

"Akuma!" Angel screamed and sprinted towards him to see if he was okay... ...clearly, though, he was not because he started groaning in pain even whilst gritting his teeth.

I widened my eyes, "Angel, don't! You'll get hurt as well!" I screamed.

The masked girl paused and looked at my direction before she sprinted towards me, however before she could reach me, Rin grabbed the girl's long dress. "Don't you dare lay a finger on that girl."

She yanked herself out of Rin's grip and jogged to the middle.

After pausing for a while, I shouted, "Why can't you just state your name!? Why can't you just speak?" She raised her sickle and spun with it outstretched in front of her, creating a ring of water. The ring then expanded, hitting everybody.

Once everybody lost consciousness due to the impact/blood loss, she turned to me and I fearfully took a step back. I summoned my scythe and gripped it tightly. The masked girl, in an instant, was right in front of me. Due to surprise, I dropped my scythe and she lifted her mask just enough so that her mouth was revealed.

She spoke in a sweet-ish tone: "你不需要你的薄弱朋友，你为什么不跟我走？难道你想帮我宰了 (You don't need your weak friends, why don't you come with me? Do you wanna help me slaughter them?)"

I understood what she said, and she started giggling maniacally. I mustered up all my courage and said, "No...I-I-I won't help you sl-slaughter th-them..."

The girl frowned then her hands wrapped around my neck. She then whispered sickly sweet in my ear:  
"然后，你最好死了，我可爱的小同父异母的妹妹 (Then you're better off dead, **_my cute little half-sister_**.)"

Since she was strangling me, I couldn't speak and I struggled in her grip as she laughed. She abruptly stopped laughing and I opened my eyes and looked down and saw a blade stabbed through her stomach. Blood was dripping down. I heard a voice behind the masked girl, "You're a pretty troublesome girl, aren't you." The masked girl dropped me and walked forward, so the blade was no longer dug into her skin and then she too fell to the ground, eventually losing consciousness due to blood loss.

I struggled to speak, however I managed to croak out, "Wh-Who...are you...?"

"That's the second time." I heard a familiar voice in my ear. Looking up, I saw Auren looking down at me with his obsidian irises. He then turned toward the boy whom stabbed the masked girl, "That boy's Toutetsu."

"Toute...tsu?" I repeated. It sounded weird on my tongue, but I managed to speak it good enough. Toutetsu had spiky black hair tied in a high ponytail and he wore green, red and golden armor that covered his whole entire boy except his face. He wore a red scarf, with the ends ripped. He had green and red marks which complemented his light skin tone and his eyes. In his hands were twin swords/katanas.

Toutetsu smiled slightly and nodded before disappearing.

"Well, if it's the second time you saved me..." I murmured, "...then could you come with us...? Is that okay?"

Auren seemed surprised for just a second. He didn't reply, however looked at me with an unreadable and hard expression as I felt my vision blur... ...and then everything turned black. One other thought, however, still lingered in my mind:  
 _That insane girl... ...is my half-sister...?_

* * *

 **A.N.:** I'm so sorry for the shorter chapter, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. Anyhow, I did run out of electricity because of a huge storm and so I couldn't do any updates that day... ...it was sad. Anyhow, I'm finally done, and by the way... ...

It seems that people like my random updates...so I guess I'll keep it up with the random updates! So, it seems people are also giving an average score to the bloody mask girl...mostly 3's, a little bit of 4's and 2's, but no 1's or 5's. I guess it's a good thing, I didn't intend for her to be too bada*s from the start anyways :lol:.

 **xXCodeXx** 's comment about her (I found it amusing :D): I'm giving that lady a bloody 2 because she stabbed Angel! But that would be cruel just for stabbing Angel so I give the lady a 3.

 **Also!** I'm not even on the hundred lv. for Brave Frontier yet all of you guys are...y'all are on like the 130-180 range. Some of you may already know this, but I quitted-ish Brave Frontier.

Some of you may ask: 'well why do you write Brave Frontier stories then?'  
 **Answer:** I've no intention of quitting Brave Frontier fully. I love the character artwork and various personalities given in the characters, so I keep writing stories about them, keep up on the updates, stuff like that...so I didn't completely quit...sure I quite playing the game but I'll never... _ **NEVER**_ quit writing stories!

So **FrozenHydra** said he was talkin' to his friends and came up with an idea to make the masked girl reveal herself, that's coming a few chapters later...however if you do have any ideas, I've got my contact information in the previous chapter (the rambles, Author's Note and Preview to the Next Chapter!)

 **READ THIS!**

My other account...whenever I did **A.N.'s** , I would put a preview of the next chapter in there (some of them I'll leave a really big cliffhanger, some of them I won't) and so I'm just curious: do you want me to do previews every time I do an **A.N.**? Review or Private Message me!

 _Favorite if you enjoy this story, follow for more random and fun updates to come and obviously Review! Review, review and review and tell me how you feel about the chapter! Compliments, nice 'n light criticism, any feelings on the characters, whom they be shipped with, etc.!_


	12. IX

**Chapter 9 : Short Chap : Masked Girl P.O.V.**

 _I always have lived my life in pain, and I tried to hide it. I tried to throw my pain aside... ...it was useless. If only I had known how painful throwing pain away could be, I guess I would have let insanity and lunancy take the best of me._

 _Leaving my whole entire family...I also tried to forget the fact that I'm homicidal, and so I tried dedicating myself to become a Summoner...but what good am I doing now? What I'm doing now is something that doesn't help one bit in atoning for what I have done, although, in a way...I guess it was the right thing to do as well._

 _"Your half-sister is a Summoner, a young one at that. Once you grow older, my dear, I would like you to go seek your half-sister. She has flowing blonde hair, porcelain skin and has eyes the color of the deep blue sea." My kind mother had always told me almost at a daily basis with a gentle yet distant smile plastered on her face, her eyes glittering with recollection._

 _"What's her name...?" I asked quietly, fiddling with my hands weakly._

 _"Noelle...Noelle Liu. Remember this, keep this name at the bottom of your heart and seek her out once you as well become a Summoner." Sure, I am a Summoner, but I also have a split-personality. I let my other self take over me...all this time, so in order to prevent myself from being caught from the Akras Summoners Hall, I have to conceal my identity and keep my mouth shut tight._

 _My murderous intent seem to slowly seep away as I go back to my more cheerful and innocent side. I felt tears on my skin once I thought back to what I had done; I_ strangled _my own sister and I hurt people who are innocent..._ how could I do such a horrible thing?

I found myself slowly opening my eyes and I saw everybody I had attacked were gone. It was as if that battle hasn't even occured. The only signs that they were there was the blood staining the ground. I felt a knot of guilt gradually build up in my stomach however pushed it aside. My other personality always did such murderous things and I hate myself for it.

I thought on the bright side: at least they were all alive...the most I've done was made them unconscious. However that doesn't erase the fact that I have hurt other innocent Summoners. However I quickly mustered up an argument in my mind, a dark argument:  
 _There is absolutely_ **nobody** _in this f*cked-up world who understands my pain._

* * *

 **A.N.:** Okay, I did this chapter to those of you who don't believe me when I say that her insanity and her blood lust is actually part of her personality. This is all part of her personality indeed. I also did this so then I could at least give you an idea about what the masked girl is thinking about.

Yesterday, I got so many 'happy birthday!' messages yesterday. In fact, I got so much that I actually cried. Yes, _cried._ I was crying tears of happiness. It was one of the best moments ever...along with me eating noodles for lunch.

There's a tradition in China that on your birthday you eat noodles so then you get to live 'long.' Because a noodle is really long and so you get to live a 'long' life! It's a weird yet nice tradition. Plus, Chinese love noodles.

I feel like doing a collaboration story with one of you guys (for some odd reason), but I dunno who... ...I really wanna do one with all of you! ... ...sorry that was really random.

I also have a question for y'all who are writing stories and **Accept(ed) OCs/SYOC** going on. I know **xXCodeXx** (Battlefield Domination), **TrueDragon117** (Summoners' Academy) and **King of the Storm** (S.H.I.E.L.D of El Gaia) for sure wrote SYOC stories for Brave Frontier I'm just wondering did anything motivate you/inspire you to do SYOC, because I wanna see if this is simply a chain or something else.  
... ...Hey I'm a curious person so don't yell at me, 'kay? Thanks!


	13. Birthday Drabble

**Birthday Special Drabble**

I come back from a little stroll and I realize that the house has been more silent than ever. Curious, I approach the door and slowly open it. I'm surprised to find the house decorated neatly, and a happy-birthday banner hung from the ceiling. On the dining table was a birthday cake.

As I'm walking toward the cake, everybody, _including all the Summoners I met_ , shouted, "Surprise! Happy B-day, Noelle!"

I can't help but cry in pure happiness after that. _I wish this moment was eternal... ... ..._

* * *

 **A.N.:** I'm adding a new OC next! Look forward to it. Anyways, since it was my birthday last week, I decided to do a drabble. I'm not good with drabbles, but I hope this is good enough. Anyways sorry for the late update. I know it's a random update and I hope you still like my randomness. Anyways, favorite, follow and review 'n tell me how y'all feel.

P.S.: Me and King of the Storm were chatting about how there were a lot of SYOC's now in the Brave Frontier fanfiction and then I'm like: "Am I seriously the one who partially if not fully started this SYOC trend?"

Sorry that was really random :P My randomness is still in tact!


End file.
